Illumina
Character Synopsis Illumina 'is the guardian entity of Maginaryworld, where the dreams of beings from all other dimensions take form. Her duty is to protect the Precioustone, an object which created and continually supports Maginaryworld's existence. At one point in her duty, she became overcome with self-doubt and lost sight of her dreams, which caused an internal conflict so strong that she split into two beings, each representing opposite ends of the spectrum of emotion. Lumina Flowlight represented the positive aspects of dreams, while Void represented the negative. Neither of them could recall their time spent together in the form of Illumina, which caused Lumina to believe she was a subordinate of the goddess and that Void had caused her to mysteriously vanish. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Sonic The Hedgehog Name: Illumina Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but given she exists on a higher plane, likely Non-Applicable Classification: Goddess of Dreams, Creator of Maginaryworld, Higher-Dimensional Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Ilumina's nature gives her control over Dreams, given she represents them), Void Manipulation (Void, an aspect of Illumina, is capable of reducing all of Maginaryworld to nonexistence), Reality Warping (Controls and can shape all of Maginaryworld to the way she sees fit), Space Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of Dreams. Is the representation of Maginaryworld, with it's guardians Lumina and Void being mere aspects as Illumina themselves), Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Takes the form of a non physical entity without form), Empathic Manipulation (Controls the emotions that are given off by Dreams, which are both positive and negative, embodied in Lumina and Void), Flight, Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to various worlds and traversing them), Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation (Void can manipulate darkness. They are an aspect of Illumina), Immortality (Type 1 & 11), Energy Manipulation, BFR, Ice Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Illumina dreamed Maginaryworld into existence. It's confirmed that Maginaryworld is made up of an ever expanding amount of Dreams which are all pocket realities that make up an entire universe . It's also shown that Maginaryworld contains the realm called "The 4th Dimension", which contains an space where all dreams meet. Should be superior to her aspect, Void, who was going to reduce the entirety of Maginaryworld to nonexistence and is capable of destroying the Precioustone,which is said to be the very essence of Maginaryworld itself according to Lumina) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Her aspect, Lumina, can move at these speeds across the "4th Dimension Space", which is an entire univere 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Created and embodies Maginaryworld, of which contains an myriad of different pocket realities that form an entire universe. Said realm also contains a "4th Dimension", where all dreams meet up. Stronger than her aspects, who can erase Maginaryworld and is capable of shattering the "essence of Maginaryworld") 'Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Cross-Universal '(Has access to numerous realms and pocket realities, of which are part of Maginaryworld and make up it's essence) 'Intelligence: Likely Incredibly High. She is the Embodiment of Dreams, and the Goddess who controls all of Maginaryworld, where the dreams of beings across multiple dimensions become reality. Also a great harpist. Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void: '''An aspect of Illumina, who has the capacity to erase things from reality and reduce them to nonexistence. '''Extra Info:' Illumina is considered Non-Canon, so don't attempt to scale the comsology or Illumina to main series Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Heroes Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2